1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the management and placement of medical data, and more particularly to the smart placement of received medical data within an Electronic Medical Records (EMR) system, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical data is increasingly being stored in the form of digital documents that can be electronically transmitted and shared between multiple computing devices. EMR systems store various types of medical data, such as images from x-rays and MRIs, montages of images, voice clips, notes, reports, and other text, audio, and/or video from a wide variety of sources. EMR systems receive medical data from physicians or other medical practitioners, for example, that have generated and/or received the medical data from one or more imaging facilities. This medical data often needs to be viewed, manipulated, interpreted, and/or shared between multiple medical members in the same facility or members in one or more distant facility. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for the smart placement of medical records so that collaboration among medical faculty can take place.